Smaragdfarbene Liebe
by BolgerGirl
Summary: Was passiert wenn man im 5 Schuljahr plötzlcih nach Hogwarts kommt um dort seine Ausbildung zu beenden und dort ein Band mit der Verwandlunglehrerin knüpft. Es gibt Probleme aber auch Freude.


Meine Geschichte beginnt im Jahre 1995 ich war gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden und war mit meinen Eltern nach England gezogen. Mein Vater hatte dort eine neue Stelle als Bauarbeiter im Straßenbau gefunden. Ursprünglich stamme ich aus Deutschland und nun werdet ihr euch fragen warum zieht man dann nach England, wenn der Vater doch auch in Deutschland einen solchen Beruf hätte nachgehen können. Die Antwort war einfach ich bin eine Hexe ja es kling unglaublich nicht wahr? Gut nun zu mir ich hatte mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt mein Name ist Julia, Julia Schneider und ich habe braune Augen und sehr kurze dunkelblonde Haare, bin sehr schlank und für mein Alter normal groß. Aber nun zum Grund weswegen wir nach England kamen.

Nun es ist so dass ich die einzige Hexe in der Familie seit meiner Großmutter bin und eben diese hatte mich bis zu meinen 15 Lebensjahr in Magie gelehrt doch nun war sie verstorben und meine Eltern die keinerlei magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen mussten dafür sorgen da ich meine Ausbildung fortsetzte. Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen warum nicht in Deutschland eine Zaubererschule suchen? Hätten man machen können wollte ich aber nicht. Ich hatte schon von meiner Großmutter von Hogwarts gehört den sie war dort einst auch eine Schülerin gewesen und hatte es mir und auch meinen Eltern nahe gelegt das ich dort meine Ausbildung fortführen sollte wenn sie mal nicht mehr ist.

Meine Eltern setzten sich mit Hilfe meiner Großmutter der es bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlechter ging mit der Schulleitung von Hogwarts in Verbindung und erreichten das ich mein 5. Jahr von nun an dort absolvieren durfte.

Und nun stand ich da mitten in einen Haufen von Erstklässlern. Professor Dumbledore hatte uns im vorhergehen schon eine Nachricht per Eule zukommen lassen das ich zusammen mit den Erstklässlern zuerst in eines der 4 Häuser in Hogwarts eingeteilt werden musste. Lange warten mussten wir jedenfalls nicht eine große, schlanke Hexe mit zu einem streng geknoteten Knoten gebundenen schwarzen Haaren und einer viereckigen Brille erwartete uns bereits.

Sie sah mich mit großem Interesse an und ich bemerkte das ihre Augen einen unglaublichen Grünton hatten ja ich würde sagen ihre Augen waren Smaragdfarben und sie verzauberten mich.

„Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall ich werde sie zu ihrer Zuordnungszeremonie begleiten. Ich werde jeden einzelnen von Ihnen den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen der dann entscheidet in welches Haus sie kommen. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Dieses Haus in welches sie zugeordnet werden wir ihre Familie sein mit guten Leistungen werden sie Punkte für das Haus sammeln und für Unsinn oder Regelverstöße werden dem Haus Punkte abgezogen am Ende des Jahres hat ein Haus die Chance den Hauspokal zu gewinnen."

Mit diesen Worten wurden wir in die Große Halle geführt wo unsere Mitschüler uns schon gespannt erwarteten. Ich musste eine Weile warten und als Ich aufgerufen wurde war ich nervös es gab es nicht oft das jemand im 5. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kam und so war ich gleich der Höhepunkt des Abends. Als Professor McGongall den Sprechenden Hut auf meinen Kopf setze berührte sie mich am Ohr und es war als würde ein Schlag mich durchfahren. Noch verwunderter als durch diesen komischen konatkt war ich jedoch als der Hut plötzlich anfing zu reden.

„Hmm ein schlaues Köpfchen hast du, aber ich sehe auch Arbeitsdrang und Loyalität und auch sehe ich dass in dir eine ordentliche Portion Mut steckt. Hmm Schwierig, schwierig du passt in 3 der Häuser du hast das Köpfchen für Ravenclaw das Klugheit und weisheit schätzt. Aber du hast auch Fleiß und Loyalität die in Hufflepuff hoch geschätzt werden. Und doch dein Mut zeichnet dich für Gryffindor aus, wo stecke ich dich nur hin. In Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff kannst du große Dinge leisten oh ja. Doch ich sehe für dich etwas großen und etwas das dein Leben verändern wird in Gryffindor. Meine entscheidung steht fest du gehörts nach Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor hatte der Hut anscheinend laut herausgeschrien den vom Gryffindortisch kam ein großer Beifall. Ich nahm den Hut ab und gab ihn Professor McGongall die mich kaum merklich anlächelte und setzte mich dann zu meinen Klassenkameraden an Tisch. Professor Dumbledore indes hatte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück gelehnt und murmelte mit einen schelmischen Glitzern in seinen Augen „na das wird ein Interessantes Jahr für meine Liebe Stellvertreterin werden, sie hat eben ein Band mit unseren Neuzugang geknüpft und weiß es noch nicht. Ich werde ein Auge auf diese Sache haben."


End file.
